


A medio paso

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué iba a la escuela? Fue la pregunta que Ichigo le formuló en su momento y de la cual nunca obtuvo respuesta creíble. ¿Qué explicar? Razones para permanecer en Karakura siempre las tuvo, de hecho debía agradecer la extraña e inesperada actividad de un aparente Vasto Lorde en dicho pueblo que le había permitido, una vez más, pisar suelo humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A medio paso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach es de Kubo, no tengo las malsanas intenciones de Simmons por plagiarle nada.

¿Por qué iba a la escuela? Fue la pregunta que Ichigo le formuló en su momento y de la cual nunca obtuvo respuesta creíble. ¿Qué explicar? Razones para permanecer en Karakura siempre las tuvo, de hecho debía agradecer la extraña e inesperada actividad de un aparente Vasto Lorde en dicho pueblo que le había permitido, una vez más, pisar suelo humano.

Ir al colegio, como si fuera un alumno más, carecía de sentido para la mayoría, exceptuando, desde ya, Rukia, quien con su inoportuna " _intuición femenina_ " conocía a fondo esos motivos.

Motivo de un metro setenta y uno, de tez pálida, figura delgada y presidente del club de costura. Club en el que Renji participaría con gusto de no ser que dejaría en evidencia su interés por estar un poco más cerca de él.

Y es que todo había dado un giro desde la llegada de Hueco Mundo, al menos en el mundo interno de Abarai. No en vano había vivido tantos años.

Le tomó tiempo; no asimilarlo ni darse cuenta de que por primera vez, en muchas décadas, sentía algo especial por alguien, sin atreverse a denominarlo "amor", pero seguro de que iba más allá de algo meramente carnal. Lo que le tomó tiempo fue poder estar de nuevo a escasos metros de su porte altivo y arrogante, tan característico en él.

Dos años fueron suficientes para convertir al Quincy desgarbado que era en ese entonces en un joven de mirada profunda, portador de una sensualidad oculta tras los lentes y hecho todo un pequeño gran hombre. La sorpresa del teniente fue grande al descubrirlo de ésta forma, y si antes no estaba seguro de que era "lo que le pasaba" con Ishida, en el presente estaba más que claro.

Pero no le gustaba Ishida, de eso estaba convencido. Nada más le daba curiosidad descubrir qué había detrás de esos ojos azules que parecían decirlo todo… o al menos pretendían revelar lo que su dueño callaba. Uryuu era un chico que solía aparentar demasiado (para el gusto de sus amigos), pero maldición, que sus ojos no sabían mentir.

Quería bucear en él, descubrir al verdadero Quincy detrás de toda esa fachada de tipo políticamente correcto, conocer qué cosas le gustaban y qué no… lo que le daba miedo, tristeza o ansiedad.

Quería eso y mucho más.

Pero todo era difícil con él; todo era IMPOSIBLE con él.

Igual, nadie le había dicho que sería fácil.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa, sentado en la baranda de la terraza, era de nuevo espectador del espectáculo que a diario le regalaba la escuela. Las mismas caras, las mismas voces, las mismas situaciones: El gordo acaparando el buffet, el chico malo buscando pelea (y Kurosaki -o Sado en su defecto- dándosela), las cuatro amigas encaminándose juntas a almorzar bajo el tercer árbol de la esquina derecha del campus. Los que juegan a la pelota; los que se quejan de ellos por recibir continuos pelotazos…

E Ishida, luchando día a día con la horda de mujeres, púberes y hormonales.

Renji lo sabía: Uryuu estaba en _la edad_.

De hecho a todos se les hacía raro que aún estuviera sin novia; o mejor es decir, no haberse enterado aún de la existencia de una, puesto que el Quincy era habilidoso para ocultar asuntos personales.

Eso le crispaba los nervios: suponerlo, nada más.

No obstante, en tal caso debía aceptarlo, masticarlo y tragarlo: Ishida ya no era el chico que en la pelea frente a Szayel Aporro había conocido. En ese momento era un niño, uno que no pensaba en salidas, ni en chicas, mucho menos en chicos.

Le alegraba ver que eso, en el presente, no había cambiado demasiado.

Y al hecho de que algunas chiquillas de su curso lo acosaran, se le sumaba el "factor Inoue", quien con toda su buena voluntad -esa que sólo ella puede tener- le buscaba novia hasta debajo de las piedras; amigas de la susodicha que con gentileza rechazaba. Su excusa era más que valida: primero estaba el estudio, una vez terminado el bachillerato tendría tiempo para ocupar su mente en otras cosas.

Sin embargo a Renji le gustaba suponer que en realidad se debía a que las féminas no le llamaban tanto la atención y que en cambio…

No, no podía pensarlo. Uryuu no parecía ser esa clase de chico. Ni en mil años.

Al Quincy nunca habían podido entenderlo, nadie. Era, _todo él_ , inexplicable.

En esa edad, un chico sano, ya comienza a pensar con la otra cabeza. Los que no tenían novia -o novio-, no tardaban en encontrarlo. De hecho, el ejemplo más cercano resultaba ser el indomable Ichigo y la cándida Orihime, ellos sí que no habían perdido el tiempo en ese último año escolar.

Rukia no, ella estaba más allá de todo eso, del bien y del mal. Y si iba a la escuela era nomás para hacerle "la segunda" a su amigo, para que no fuera por demás obvio, y ¿por qué negarlo?, le divertía de sobremanera permanecer en ese cerrado círculo estudiantil.

A todo esto, ¿qué hacía la enana entre ellos? Cuando Renji reparaba en el detalle, odiaba con todo el poder de su reiatsu ser un teniente y tener tantas responsabilidades. En el lugar de ella se la pasaría en el mundo humano.

Cerca de él.

Porque todo era más divertido en el mundo humano.

Y cerca de él.

Bueno, divertido y masoquista, cabía aclarar. Intentar mantener una conversación con Uryuu era toda una aventura épica y digna de condecoraciones; sus respuesta monosilábicas no ayudaban en nada, menos el gesto cansino de su rostro y el tono desganado.

Al final, siempre terminaba disculpándose con él por interrumpirle la lectura, ¿todo para qué? para comentarle lo caluroso que era el día.

¡Dios santo! Era mucho más fácil tener una "relación" con él pelea mediante, es decir: ¿Dónde estaba Szayel? Lo necesitaba, para poder tener un diálogo más fluido con el Quincy, como en aquel entonces.

¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Necesitaban comportarse como bárbaros para tener un tema de qué hablar? ¿No podrían de ningún modo ser amigos?

Rukia se acercó por atrás, dispuesta a darle un susto de muerte, sabiendo que matarlo sería técnicamente imposible, pero el semblante de su compañero le llevó a revelar su paradero.

—¿Otra vez?

Las manos en la cintura y la mirada austera sobre su persona. ¿ _Otra vez_ mirando al Quincy? ¿ _Otra vez_ esa expresión desahuciada en el rostro? ¿ _Otra vez_ lamentándose por lo mismo? ¿Es que no se cansaba?

Un golpe en la cabeza y el lamento del hombre:

—¡Rukia! ¡Que no soy Ichigo!

—Idiota —reprochó—, deja de comportarte como él, entonces.

Abarai volteó para parpadear sorprendido por la comparación, se llevó un dedo al pecho, arqueando las cejas.

Kuchiki tenía razón, no podía comportarse como un adolescente, no lo era. Y quizás ese resultaba ser el motivo que tanto lo distanciaba con Uryuu.

—Estoy cansada de preguntarte siempre lo mismo, pero visto y considerando que él se irá en unas semanas, te lo pregunto por enésima vez en el día. ¿Cuándo lo hablarás?

—Ya… algún día —respondió molesto—. No me resulta fácil.

—¿A qué le temes? ¿Qué puedes perder?

—Lo sé…

A lo sumo se ganaría un par de golpes, insultos y más indiferencia por parte de Ishida, pero al menos en él no quedaría y podría, con el tiempo, cerrar las heridas… no obstante continuar así era aletargar una enfermedad que lo envenenaba por dentro.

—No es fácil con él —sintió como su amiga se sentaba en la baranda, a su lado—, ni siquiera puedo acercarme, siempre pone esa barrera…

—No es sólo contigo —argumentó, interrumpiéndolo en son de consuelo—; Ishida es así con todos.

—Conmigo es distinto.

Podían tildarlo de perseguido, sin embargo Renji notaba que Uryuu se cerraba más cuando se trataba de él, cuando intentaba hablarle o quedar a solas. Lo sentía así porque comparaba el comportamiento del Quincy con el del resto de la humanidad, Kurosaki incluido.

¡Hasta con él tenía más trato! Y en teoría lo odiaba.

—Y quizás sea por algo. —La muchacha no quiso ser más gráfica que eso.

Tampoco Abarai lo necesitó. Aquello podía significar una cosa: Que Uryuu, con toda su astucia patente y acrecentada por la experiencia que otorgaban los años, se había dado cuenta.

—Oh, por Dios... —El teniente suspiró, cerrando los ojos. La ficha comenzaba a caerle— ¿Tan obvio… ?

—Sí, Renji —afirmó examinándole la cara con persistencia. Hacía tiempo que quería hablarlo con él, sin embargo nunca encontraba el lugar ni la forma de hacérselo ver.

—Pero…

—Últimamente te lo quedas mirando, buscas en todo momento estar cerca de él… Renji, me sorprende descubrir qué poca experiencias tienes en estos temas.

Y es que no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo no quedársele viendo? ¿Cómo no necesitar estar cerca de él?

—Bueno, habló la experta —frunció la frente y chistó.

El sonido estruendoso del timbre les impidió seguir conversando al respecto; mejor para él.

—Vamos, nos toca la clase de historia.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —rechazó agobiado.

—¿Y no ver al Quincy de tus sueños en plena verborrea estudiantil? —ironizó elevando las cejas.

—Vete —solicitó enojado y dándole la espalda, no obstante la sintió aún de pie, allí cerca, muy cerca de él, como siempre—. Ey, Rukia…

—¿Qué?

—Gracias. Y no te preocupes.

Ella sonrió y se marchó por las escaleras. El pelirrojo decidió que ese sería el día (aunque en eso quedó). Tenía que ponerle un punto final a toda esa historia, para bien o para mal. Pero claro, las cosas, como siempre solían sucederle con Ishida, le salían al revés. No sería la primera vez que intentase conversar del tema con él.

¡No sería la primera vez que intentase conversar con él de algo, lo que fuera!

Y si la distancia que instalaba entre ellos se debía a que le molestaba esas intenciones que pecaban, quizás, de homosexuales, pues bien, que se lo dijera en la cara, que lo llamara marica deletreando con asco cada letra, y él se daría la media vuelta y se marcharía a seguir su vida en el Seireitei convencido de que Uryuu no valía la pena.

Sólo así, tal vez, podría dejar de sentirse cual trapo de piso usado; pendiente de un gesto, una palabra, una mirada. Como si fuera poca cosa, como si no mereciese la contemplación y la atención del Quincy.

Renji sintió que valía mucho más que eso, que no merecía sentirse así. Estaba venerando por demás a su dios mortal.

Se puso de pie, determinado. Antes de que partiese rumbo a Europa hablaría con él.

" _No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy_ ".

Renji esperó hasta el último instante para acaparar al Quincy. No es que no lo hubiese intentado hasta la fecha, nada más quería evitar forzar la situación, quedar al descubierto o hacerle sentir incómodo diciéndole con gravedad ante todos sus amigos: _—"Necesito hablar contigo"._

Y aunque en la última semana el inminente viaje lo había presionado al punto de provocarle al gigai un sarpullido -que en unas horas Urahara solucionó-, tal como se lo había propuesto los planetas se alinearon a su favor.

Una noche, que no auguraba ser para nada especial, el destino quiso que se lo cruzara en plena avenida, atestada de gente.

¡Dios existía, sin duda, y le caía bien el teniente de la sexta división! Bueno, debía confesarlo: Abarai sabía que estaría en el pueblo vecino, había escuchado una conversación mantenida entre el pelinegro e Inoue, en donde ésta le revelaba con emoción el descubrimiento de una tienda nueva que tenía todo lo necesario para un amante de las manualidades.

¡De dos pisos!

Eso era orgásmico. Como darle a un friki una tienda de dos pisos repleta de mangas; a un lector empedernido una tienda repleta de libros; a un alcohólico una vinoteca gigante, o a un hippie un bar especialista en brownies sospechosos.

"— _Si no encuentras la tela piqué color rojo indio que te pidió la profesora, seguro que allí lo tendrán; ahí encontré el mío. Tiene una sección destinada a ello y si no tienen en el momento lo que buscas, te lo encargan. Son responsables, a Satou le tocó modal verde césped y en dos días se lo trajeron._

— _Bien, iré hoy luego de clases, no quiero atrasarme más con esta tarea. Gracias, Inoue"._

Información y razón más que suficiente para tomarse un tren y deambular por el pequeño centro hasta, oh casualidad, toparse con el Quincy y su galante forma de ser, siempre presente. Caminó unos pasos detrás de él, tratando de mantener un ritmo constante. No podía creer, todavía, que por fin podría quitarse ese peso de encima.

Desde ya que no le sería sincero, desde ya que no le diría las inmensas ganas que tenía, por momentos, de tomarlo entre sus brazos, de robarle un beso o arrastrarlo hasta un sitio desolado para estar sólo con él.

Eso lo asustaría; no obstante era un buen comienzo intentar comprender qué pasaba por la mente del muchacho. Quería escuchar de su boca lo que temía; y de ser así, que fuese él quien le manifestara lo molesto que le resultaba ser acosado. Pero no al revés.

—Ishida.

El mentado volteó al oír su inconfundible apellido susurrado por esa particular voz.

—Abarai —se ajustó los lentes y apretó la mano que portaba la bolsa con la tela piqué de un color rojo muy especial—; ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues… —tosió, pensando en que si alguna vez se había sentido más incómodo e idiota que en ese instante—. Paseaba. ¿Tú? —Desvió, señalando la bolsa—. De compras, por lo que veo.

—Así es.

Silencio… uno tortuoso y pesado que se instaló entre ambos y que aparentó haber llegado para quedarse; pero no, Renji no dejaría el asunto así:

—¿Vuelves a Karakura? —Era más que evidente, los dos se encontraban en la mismísima estación de tren, ramal que los llevaba de regreso.

—No —lo desconcertó—. Como mañana no hay clases pensé en pasar por la casa de mi padre, debo ir a buscar algunas cosas antes del viaje. —Estaba dando demasiada información para su gusto.

—Ah.

—Nos vemos, Abarai. —Dio la vuelta, para seguir rumbo a las escaleras que lo llevaba al ramal A.

—¡Espera! —Corrió apenas para alcanzarlo y, frente a la mirada asombrada que el quincy le regaló, explicó—: Te acompaño, si no te molesta —intentó aparentar desinterés.

—Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… —Elevó sus hombros, sin borrar un ápice esa típica expresión neutra.

Comenzaron a caminar, no obstante al llegar al andén en cuestión Renji no quiso dejar el tema allí.

—¿O acaso te molesta que te acompañe? Dímelo, Ishida, prefiero que seas sincero. —Fue duro, pero es que había mucho más detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Abarai? —Arqueó las cejas con un imperceptible rictus que se asemejaba a una sonrisa—. Si me molestaría, créeme, te lo diría sin titubear. —Miró al frente, comenzando a sentirse nervioso, invadido en su espacio personal.

—Es que muchas veces siento que te molesto.

—No es así. —Ahora sí soltó una risilla, de puro nerviosismo. No quería hablar del tema. NO.

—Por eso siempre termino disculpándome.

Ishida tomó aire, sin poder mantener un contacto visual con el teniente, con la vista aún fija al otro lado del andén, deseando que el tren llegara cuanto antes.

—No sé qué te hace pensar eso. Sé que soy raro —admitió sin dar más detalles.

—Muchas cosas me hacen pensar eso. —Él sí lo miraba, lo taladraba con los ojos—. No digo que antes éramos amigos, pero sin dudas podíamos pasar tiempo… juntos. —La potencia de su voz se perdió ante la última palabra.

—Estás raro, Abarai. —Negó con la cabeza y un gesto mordaz en los labios.

—Es que me molesta pensar que tomas distancia conmigo porque… —No pudo decirlo—. No sé por qué.

—Estás equivocado, si te refieres a mi trato —vio que el otro asentía—, soy así con todos. Perdón, pero no soy del tipo sociable, me cuesta. No tuve amigos hasta mis quince años y no sé cómo comportarme correctamente. Lo lamento si mi actitud te… molesta de alguna forma.

—No es eso, es que justo contigo me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas, tal vez un poco como eran antes. —El tren se escuchó a la lejanía. Tragó saliva, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta y un peso oprimiéndole el pecho.

Ishida no dijo nada; el corazón le había comenzado a latir con furia y creyó no poder oír otra cosa más que el frenético eco del mismo.

—Ishida —logró al menos que el otro, ya dentro de la formación estacionada, volteara para prestarle la mínima atención que le exigía—. ¿Por qué eres tan distante conmigo?

—Ya te dije.

—No me mientas. —Su rostro expresó un dolor que el otro jamás había conocido en el aguerrido teniente.

No quería decirlo, no lo haría en absoluto. Moriría con la respuesta, de ser posible.

—Abarai… —exhaló de manera exagerada el aire, revelando hartazgo con su pantomima—. No puedo ser tu amigo. No puedo serlo de nadie, estoy incapacitado para ello. Admitámoslo, soy un desastre con el tema.

—No quiero que seas mi amigo. —El aviso de la inminente partida del tren lo arrastró a explicarse desesperado, como si el Quincy en vez de irse a escasos kilómetros se fuera a otro planeta. Creyó que esa era la última oportunidad—: Me gustas. —Maldición, y él que no pensaba confesarse—. No de la manera en la que en el mundo humano lo hacen… o quizás sí, pero es más que eso. Quiero conocerte, quiero estar… cerca de ti, contigo, ¿entiendes?

La mirada aterrada del chico lo dijo todo. Renji quiso morir -por segunda vez- en ese instante.

—Di algo, lo que sea… pero dilo. Si quieres que no te vuelva a hablar, bien —dijo, no obstante el quincy permaneció en ese sopor aterrador—. ¿Qué sucede? No te me quedes viéndome así, joder, ni que fuera raro ser puto en éste mundo.

—No es eso —por fin había abierto la boca—; es que jamás creí que mis sentimientos serían correspondidos.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Renji intentó dar un paso al frente como si pudiera de alguna forma evitar la partida del joven, quien con gesto asombrado lo contemplaba desde el otro lado del vidrio, inmóvil, petrificado en el lugar.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, que luego masajeó. Una sonrisa, poco a poco, fue dibujándose en su rostro. Un sentimiento que creía desconocer comenzó a colmarlo, acelerando su pulso, su mente, su mundo.

¿Por eso Ishida era tan distante con él? ¿Por eso había puesto esa barrera entre ellos?

¿Cómo no temer un rechazo cuando de esas cuestiones se trataban? Uryuu podía pecar de inseguro en dichos terrenos escabrosos; no era del tipo suicida, al contrario que Abarai.

¿Cómo afrontar lo que comenzaba a sentir, cada año, con más peso? ¿Cómo explicarse a sí mismo que todo había comenzado tiempo atrás, apenas conoció a ese pelirrojo de extrañas pintas?

Nunca había dado espacio a pensar en otras cuestiones que no fueran el estudio, sus libros y la doctrina Quincy. Sin embargo era un hecho irrefutable que la cercanía dudosa y evidente de Abarai lo había hecho cavilar en esos asuntos del corazón a las que jamás les había cedido lugar.

Imposible ignorar la presencia de Abarai, siempre rondando su mundo, como si Szayel aún estuviera allí, con vida; como si todavía se encontrasen heridos de gravedad, al borde de la muerte, y el teniente a su lado preocupándose por su bienestar como si él mismo estuviese en óptimas condiciones.

Renji había puesto todo su mundo interno patas para arriba. Se concentró, entonces, en estudiar, en ocupar su mente en ello y no distraerse más de la cuenta ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Cuántas probabilidades existían de ser correspondido? Tantas personas en el planeta, en éste plano y en el otro, ¿qué le hacía pensar que un shinigami repararía en él?

Había perdido toda esperanza desde un inicio y se encontraba resignado. ¡Pero no! Abarai se las ingeniaba para derrumbar esas barreras e invadir su espacio personal, esa burbuja que con tanto esfuerzo le costaba crear para aislarse del mundo circundante que lo incluía al pelirrojo.

Le atraía un hombre, que estaba literalmente muerto, que era shinigami.

No, resultaba ser improbable.

Sin embargo para Uryuu también se trataba de curiosidad.

No, desde ya que no le gustaba Abarai, nada más le _gustaba_ tenerlo cerca, escuchar su voz, recibir su atención.

Le apenaba reconocer que incluso su cuerpo reclamaba su presencia. Cuerpo endócrino que odiaba profusamente por despertar sensaciones que no le interesaba, por el momento, tener y descubrir.

En tres días debería partir de viaje rumbo a Europa para conocer las Universidades privadas que la beca estudiantil, por sus excelentes notas, le permitía gozar; no podía perder su preciado tiempo con nimiedades. Pero vaya, todo había dado un vuelco importante.

¡Malditas seas Abarai! Llegar así, justo a último momento, esperar hasta ese punto para revelar algo que en su fuero más interno no deseaba escuchar.

Porque sí, le aterraba la simple idea de ser correspondido; ahora todo era distinto, ahora tendría que lidiar con eso y seguramente pasaría toda la condenada noche sin poder dormir pensando en él y en sus palabras.

Era más fácil ser rechazado, lamentarse por ello unos días, meses, años, empero seguir con su vida y la rutina; tal como siempre había sido, a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Abarai era algo que no podía manejar ni calcular, y le ponía los pelos de punta perder por completo el control sobre algo.

Su vida, sin dudas, sería mucho más sencilla si Renji nunca hubiera confesado sus sentimientos.

¿Y ahora?

 

**(...)**

 

El último día de clases antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, y el último día que Ishida estaría en tierra nipona.

Lo supo, supo que Abarai no daría el brazo a torcer, que no tardaría en aparecer para intentar seguir hablando del tema. Se acomodó los mechones de pelo que por momentos le obstaculizaban la visión y apuró su paso para evitar quedar demasiado expuesto ¿Dónde demonios se metía Inoue cuando la necesitaba?

Alguien, quien fuera.

¡Ah! Sado, a pocos metros, caminando frente a él. Lo llamó, desesperado; el coloso volteó para esperarlo y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Estar solo, de repente, le resultaba aterrador, pese a gustar de la compañía de esa vieja y querida amiga, la soledad.

Sin embargo no funcionó; iluso si creyó que la presencia de Yasutora le impediría al valeroso teniente aproximarse.

—Lo siento, Chaddo, pero necesito hablar con Ishida.

El mentado saludó con parquedad y se marchó, rumbo a clases.

—Llegaré tarde —espetó Uryuu e iba a acotar " _a ti no te importa porque no eres un estudiante_ ", no obstante le pareció demasiado brusco. El otro se le quedó mirando en silencio y con una sonrisa. Hoy lo veía distinto, _hoy_ Ishida estaba distinto—. ¿Qué sucede, Abarai? —parpadeó alterado, la cercanía del mayor le nublaba los sentidos; observó con cautela a los costados notando que no estaban solos en el mundo. Maldición.

—Nada, es que…

¿Nada? ¡Había pasado mucho!

—Sobre lo que hablamos el viernes a la noche…

—Escúchame, Abarai —lo frenó en seco, elevando apenas la mano—. Yo no soy así —Notó el semblante entristecido de su compañero, por eso se apresuró a aclarar—: Todas estas cosas me cuestan, muchísimo; y creo que lo sabes.

—No voy a presionarte.

—No se trata de eso —el segundo timbrazo sonó alertándole que ya llegaba tarde, pero ¿qué carajo le importaba en ese instante -frente a Abarai- llegar tarde a una insignificante clase?

—¿Entonces?... Ey, todo bien, si no quieres saber nada conmigo… —Le estaba dando, pese a sí mismo, la posibilidad de retractarse.

—No es eso —volvió a reiterar, odiándose por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Lo que siento es… difícil… difícil de manejar, ¿ok?

—Lo sé —sonrió, feliz como un niño, curvando de manera exagerada los labios y cerrando los ojos que luego abrió para agregar—: Pero se siente jodidamente bien, ¿cierto?

Ishida sonrió apenas, bajando la vista al suelo.

—Sí —confesó comenzando a reír, sintiéndose estúpido, no obstante feliz de sentirse así: tan "raro". El otro acompañó sus ligeras carcajadas—. Se siente muy bien. —Lo miró, pero enseguida necesitó desviar esa mirada.

—Cuando vuelvas… —tomó una bocanada de aire— cuando vuelvas —reiteró más firme— ¿podré darte un beso de bienvenida?

Ishida asintió débilmente, escondiendo esa sonrisa molesta que -juzgó- lo hacía verse como un idiota; como uno de esos tantos idiotas enamorados que iban por la calle, ajenos al mundo y sus males, como si todo fuera color de rosa.

—Pero… tú volverás ¿no? —Uryuu cambió el gesto alegre de su semblante por uno de desconsuelo—. A la sociedad de almas, digo —explicó.

—Por ti me quedaría para siempre aquí… en Europa o en donde sea.

Ishida elevó las cejas, sorprendido y en demasía asustado por semejante afirmación, hecha con tanto ímpetu y convicción.

—Eres un exagerado y melodramático, Abarai.

El mentado estalló en risas. Ni se imaginaba de lo que era capaz de hacer por él.

—Si consideras que voy demasiado rápido, sólo dime y me freno un…

—No —negó rotundamente, el dichoso tic de acomodarse los lentes volvió a acosarlo—. No te preocupes por eso. Al contrario...

Renji se desconcertó con esas palabras. Y es que Ishida estaba pensando con seriedad que si iba a haber un beso de bienvenida, por lógica debía haber un beso de despedida.

—¿Quieres conocer mi departamento? Nunca llevé a nadie.

Además, ya había perdido la clase y el interés en ella. De hecho, hasta el interés en el viaje. ¿Para qué irse tan lejos a conocer una Universidad a la cual desde un inicio no le apetecía asistir? Siempre le gustó el nivel educativo de Karakura. Siempre le gustó la constante presencia de Abarai Renji en su rutinaria vida.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, se podría decir que está inspirado un poco en la serie de Masakazu Katsura, I´s, de hecho la escena del tren (confesión y puertas que se cierran), si mal no recuerdo (lo leí hace añares), es descaradamente afanada de ahí.


End file.
